exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy Characters
Characters from Final Fantasy settings are as follows. Characters from Final Fantasy Veritas XIII Annie Svartheim A talented admiral of New Cocoon with a gift for analysis, she is the one responsible for Pepper Simmons's installation in New Cocoon. She is shown to be a brilliant organizer, if a bit sarcastic and impatient at times. Lightning A heroine tasked by a superior force to ask as the world's overseer; appearing distant and cold, she is nevertheless a determined and strong-willed woman, watching over her entire world. Paddra-Len Teide A young hunter from a survival branch of the Paddra clan, serving as a failsafe in case Pepper did not comply to her own Focus. He is highly fatalistic and possesses faith in superior concepts, entrusting his life to destiny. Snow Villiers A survivor from a previous conflict implicating fal'Cie and a friend of Lightning, he was the one to find Phyrgo and Pepper and brought them to safety. Easy-going, optimistic and fearless, Snow is a valiant helper. Characters from Final Fantasy Altera I Bahamut The king of all Eidolons in Turia, Bahamut is as one might expect of a dragon-king, arrogant, proud and looking down upon humans whom he once defeated. He is the one who created Nemea. Gilgamesh A time-traveler from a mysterious dimension and a talented smith. He enjoys a challenge, and even further enjoys forging legendary weapons for the worthy. He has a love for theatrics and is extremely eccentric. Godkillers An organization built by Revel Tenech in order to face the powerful Eidolons and end the life of their cursed chosen ones. Godkillers are mostly a terrorist group, using machines to further their ambitions. The Senate The leaders of Kreon, who keep the secrets of Evokers' true nature hidden. The composed Balam acts as a leader, surrounded by the devoted Thevin who believes Eidolons to be gods, the militaristic and implacable Delio, the political, scheming Ghas, and the mysterious Ravana. Characters from Final Fantasy Altera II Anna Etronicus An innocent young woman who died due to her existence as a Da'athi. Cid Etronicus attempted to resurrect her, but failed, resulting in the creation of the Undying Anima. Playfully twisted and sadistic, Anima was nevertheless eventually healed after Enuo's defeat. Enuo The ancestor to all Occurrians, this powerful mage, renouncing to his attachment to life, bound himself to the Void, disrupting the world's order through mere presence alone and acting as a catalyst for the world's spiral of death. His motives are yet unknown. Prische Taargar's childhood friend, she was arrested by the Aventum Empire, but was attacked by Undyings on her way to the capital; she was transformed into the Undying Ragnarok. She appeared as a recurring enemy to Taargar's group, but her unwillingness to hurt her resulted in no actual battle. She was eventually healed after Enuo's defeat. Sin Born from an amalgamation of powerful souls, including that of the last Occurrian Pharaonis, Sin is a powerful Undying obsessed with immortality, twisted and driven to insanity.Category:Character Category:Ultyma Category:Fabula Nova